


Rose Garden

by IceFoxed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Keith, Adult Lance, Adult Pidge | Katie Holt, Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Multi, adult everyone, hanahaki, sucky jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFoxed/pseuds/IceFoxed
Summary: Lance, having graduated from university, is working a meaningless job and quite dissatisfied with himself. Fortunately fate has something different in store for him in the form of a mullet headed asshat of a tattoo artist.





	Rose Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this fic! I've had a hard time writing all my feelings out mostly due to laziness because my mind has other ideas. I really hope you do like it and feel free to send me suggestions on what to do in my extra chapters. Every three chapters there will be a chapter that will have no correlation to the plotline of the actual story. They are to make sure my brain don't get bored. They can be anything from little fluff scenarios to down right smut, any pairing.

“We met in a rose garden, filled with flowers in full bloom. A garden full of petals and thorns.”

“Laaaaance! Get your ass down here! We have twenty minutes before we leave! You don’t want to be late you asshole!”

Lance sighed to himself, his eyes prying open to glare at his bare white ceiling. It was morning. The morning. The morning he was dreading all week, all month really. Lance didn’t even want to look at it. He would avoid looking at it as much as he could. He didn’t want to think about it. If he did he would just worry about every single person he ever saw that day.

He was going to worry about it anyway though so what was the point? Lance brought his wrist up in front of his face, glancing at the tattoo. The date was definatly right. He had been stuck with this identification since he was a kid. The time tattoo most called it. It was something that faded once the right moment was reached. The time you saw your soul mate. Or rather the date. 

Lance glared at the black ink etched into his wrist. 10/2/24. October 2nd. That date was today. Everything had boiled down to this frightening day. Lance was nervous. The only comfort that is he knew that the person wouldn’t be appearing in his living room with Pidge.

Lance tugged his legs out of the bed, stretching his arms up into the air. He wandered towards the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. Lance ripped his boxers off and ran his head underneath the warm water. After cleaning as usual Lance headed out to grab some clothes. He left the bathroom and wandered into his room to find Pidge standing there with her arms cross. Lance yelped, his hand wrapping around the towel around his waist.

“Jesus Pidge! Could you knock?” Lance yelled, wandering towards his dresser and trying to find a pair of boxers. 

“Oh relax. Not like you haven’t whipped your dick out many times before when you were shit faced.” Pidge mumbled, leaning against the doorway as Lance quickly slipped on his boxers.

“It makes a difference to me!” Lance called out, frowning as he turned around to go find the rest of his outfit. Lance grabbed some twist front opal earing and shoved one into each ear. He then reached for his joggers. 

“Hmmm, well too bad because I’m here already.” Pidge mumbled, glancing at Lance as he changed. “You know you should really be bouncing off the walls like usual. I mean it’s THE day right?” Pidge mumbled, shaking her head. 

Lance sighed and tugged on a loose grey shirt that was lighter than his dark grey pants. He tugged on a equally dark hat. “Let’s just get going. Poptarts?” Lance asked Pidge, wandering towards his bag and heading downstairs.

Pidge chuckled. “Hmmm, yeah we have some, but there’s probably still some leftovers from dinner last night.”

“Not enough time to do that. Poptarts it is.” Lance said as he jogged down the stairs and grabbed a packet from the pop tart box. He opened it and passed the other to Pidge who stuck it in her mouth.

It didn’t take long for Pidge to be dropped off and Lance to arrive at his own work in his worn out car. It was used; he had bought it as soon as he had passed his interview. The car was decent enough to drive a few friends to work but not massive and not outlandish either. 

Tugging his things out of the car Lance headed straight for work. There was no other way to avoid this day, he just had to suck it up.

As Lance wandered through his office he checked out every man and woman that floated through the crowd. Most people knew what gender they would be paired with based on preference, but Lance was a wild card. As a Bisexual man with a lot of fabulous in him it was hard to tell who could be a match for him. 

Everything was normal so far. The only people on the ground floor were the receptionist and a few regulars. Lance gave a wave to the woman behind the desk who lazily waved Lance in with a scaled hand. Though it was rare there quite a few species that had influxed from the rise in space travel. Of course it was strange at first to think we could share the earth with other species peacefully but it had worked out surprisingly well. Quite a few alliances had been formed between their planets and the Garrison. The Garrison owned more than just a few schools. The organization was entirely dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge and the studies of species. They functioned as the arm for anything out of the atmosphere. The smallest alliance was with a species called Alteans. They only had two left to their kind, both residing safely on earth at the moment. Allura, their princess, was even the headmistress of the Garrison Academy. 

Lance clambered into an elevator with more collogues and strangers, sharing a few good morning nods as they went up. After several stops Lance reached his floor. It was full of ringing phones and talking voices, yet not enough noise to distract him. This work shift was going to be a long one.

Lance waved a lazy hello to his cubicle mates as he started his shift. It felt like forever before he even had a lunch break. So far nothing exciting had happened, and frankly Lance was bored, like always. It was times like these he would glance at the piloting manual he had gotten a long time ago. Lance had been dreaming of space for most of his life. He would love to explore the planets, help those who needed it, and be able to date multiple people on different planets. Lance saw no downside at all at the moment. He could just drag his friends with him into the vast expanse of the universe. There was nothing left on earth for him besides them. He had gone to school just to get stuck talking to idiots at the customer service center.

Sighing, Lance laid his head on his hand, flipping through the manual again. Lance had pretty much memorized it at this point. Every last damn page, and yet he had still failed flight school. Today was his first day back, he should be excited but it was hard to be with the constant loom of meeting your destined lover and the fact that he would have to start from the basics, again. All Lance really needed was some practice in the simulator, or a lot of it. Sighing, Lance picked at the salad he had gotten from the cafeteria. It was a sad jumble of lettuce and mushy crotons. Everything about the cafeteria at work just made him loose his appetite.

Soon enough Lance was returning to his boring work life. He ended up clocking out at 5:30, exactly two hours before his class started. Lance had yet to see anything out of the ordinary. Standing up from his desk the Galra lady who sat next to him looked up at Lance.

“Going home Lance?” She asked, her fluffy purple ears twitching with amusement as she typed up an email. Lance let out a long sigh.

“Yeah Mirage. It’s been a long day and I start pilot classes tonight. I’d rather not have to go in a simulator and eat cafeteria food for dinner on the same day.” Lance mumbled under his breath, packing away his things. 

Mirage chuckled. “Well good luck. Today was supposed to be the day you meet your soul mate right? How has it gone so far?” Mirage asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lance groaned audibly. “Could everyone stop bringing it up! No, I haven’t met him yet.” Lance mumbled irritably, shoving his notebook into his bag. “I haven’t had a single strong urge. No butterflies in my gut, not a single spectacular stunning human or alien.” Lance grumbled. “I’m starting to wonder if I’m cursed or something. Maybe I’ll turn out to be a fluke.” Lance mumbled softly, rubbing his wrist anxiously.

Mirage chuckled. “You’ll be fine. Everyone gets anxious when they don’t appear at first. For all you know you could see them in traffic or outside your house, or even at pilot school.” Mirage mumbled softly, looking at Lance. Lance sighed, avoiding her gaze. “Trust me Lance, you’ll be fine.” She reassured him. 

Lance sighed again. “Fine. I’ll try to be positive. I’ll tell you what happens tomorrow Mirage. If I end up hungover, cover for me.” Lance said, giving a half hearted grin and shooting her finger guns. Mirage laughed and waved goodbye to her coworker as he wandered to the elevator.

The ride home was uneventful and by the time Lance had reached his house he was running out of patience. Kicking open the door to Hunk at the sink cooking dinner and Pidge on the couch Lance groaned loudly, tossing his bag by the door and slamming the door behind him.

“We’ll someone’s in a good mood.” Pidge mumbled under her breath, staring at Lance as he wandered over to the couch. Pidge swallowed her mouthful of toast before glancing at Lance. “Did it not go well?”

“He didn’t even show up Pidge! Nothing! NADA!” He screamed, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration. Pidge snorted, almost tossing a mouthful of bread across the room as she swallowed and proceeded to erupt into laughter.

“Oh my GOD Lance! You’re such a baby!” She laughed, leaning back onto the couch. Lance simply glared at her as he got up and wandered towards where Hunk was serving up some sort of soup. The man had been awfully quiet until Lance wandered over.

“Pidge, don’t make fun of him. It’s a stressful moment. You just don’t know since you haven’t met your soul mate yet.” Hunk said, glancing back at Pidge. “In fact you should understand more than anything. You don’t even have a date on yours.” Hunk pointed out.

Pidge, still recovering from her laughing fit, shook her head as she sat back up. “Well I passed that stage a long time ago. When you have no date you learn to stop living every day on edge. It’ll kill you before you get within a mile of your soul mate.” Pidge pointed out, kicking up her feet. 

Lance glared at her and happily took the bowl of soup Hunk had placed in front of him. Lance was about to leave when the man tutted like a mother hen, passing the other bowl into his arms as well before gesturing to Pidge. Lance groaned.

“Well it’s really hard not to worry when it’s just for one day. For you it could be any day, any moment in fact. For me it has to be today, and my time is running out.” Lance gently set Pidge’s soup onto the coffee table as he took a long sip of his own.

“You got that right. You have half an hour before class starts.” Pidge mused calmly as she took a sip of her own soup while Lance nearly spit out his.

“WHAT.”

“You really should look at the clock more.” Hunk chastised, still serving himself up some soup as he began to toss the extra into a container. “Don’t choke on the soup either, it’s hot.” Hunk warned casually. 

“There’s no time for not choking! I have to go!” Lance yelped, leaping off the couch and barely missing his bowl of soup which Pidge stabilized as she leaned back. Lance gave a muffled goodbye as he grabbed a piece of toasted bread and grabbed his bag.

“Have fun! Tell us how it goes!” Hunk called after Lance as he slammed the door.

The ride was the same as usual except that Lance had no time for any music or other fun time wasters. He was going to be late, really late if he didn’t step on it. Lance could have sworn he hit every red light as he sped across town to Garrison Community College. 

Parking wasn’t bad when he arrived, but getting to his class was an entirely different thing. Even on the campus with so few people it was hard to weave through the pathways. There was just a lot of walking ground to cover. At this point Lance was almost sprinting as he approached the Space Sciences and Exploration wing of campus, by far the busiest wing of all. 

Lance groaned as he spotted the crowd of people heading in. Though everywhere else was empty there were a fair amount of students flooding in for evening training classes. The ability to explore space fascinated even the working folk, meaning the afternoon classes were full. Lance did his best to weave through everyone and head to the elevator to take him to the pilot center twelve floors down.

Lance was only seconds away from the door as it started closing. “WAIT!” Lance called out, only barely slipping through the door thanks to a pale hand holding the steel open. Lance didn’t even have time to look at who held it open, too out of breath for his mind to care.

After a few seconds of panting, Lance let out a relieved sigh. “That was so close. Hey thanks man……” Lance started, his voice trailing off as he looked up at the man who had been holding the door. The elevator lurched into action and Lance could have sworn his stomach flipped into his throat.

The person standing in front of him was gorgeous. With long dark hair poking out from under his beanie the man’s hair perfectly framed his lilac eyes and rested against the nape of his neck in a natural mess. He was wearing his dark sweatshirt sleeves up, enough to see the numerous tattoos covering his arms. Not to mention the piercing near the left of his bottom lip and the one on his eyebrow. Lance guessed that the other man probably had many others in other places but he couldn’t see anymore. 

Lance was awestruck. There was nothing he could do but sit there and gawk with people milling in and out of the elevator. The man seemed to be in the same state, simply staring him down. After being awkwardly bumped from behind Lance nearly tumbled into him again, barely catching himself from face planting into the mans chest.

“W-Woah.” Lance stuttered, not able to say anything else. His wrist started to burn and Lance looked down. His tattoo was disappearing, much like Hunk said it would when it happened. He glanced up at the man and then at his wrist again.

They both mumbled “Shit.” in unison.


End file.
